


Different

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, The 3rd Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first stepped into this hospital, nobody gave him any regards. Yet now, he was treated differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

It was strange.

Months earlier when he arrived on this hospital; no one ever took a moment to notice him. No one took his word seriously, no one gave a crap. Aside from people in his department, he barely get any respect around the hospital. Being called a quack, that was an almost every day taunt. Even if there were many patients that he treated ending up recovering well and in good health, no one would ever bother to give him the credit and would claim that the patients got better due to the western medicine, solely. None of those credits due had ever been given to him. No one cared anyway. The doctors in the Western medicine department, they weren't any serious about the collaboration as well...  

Yet now, the attitudes have changed. Not only were people actually gotten themselves serious about the collab, people actually became more open with each other to find a common ground in treating their patients and find a way to work together.

Not sure if it's because his father had given his approval, or because now... everyone knew that he was his father's son. Not sure how he should feel about that.

It was not as if he really missed holding a scalpel in his hand, having now threating others using the needles. There was no difference. As long as you're able to save lives using the medical knowledge you know, it didn't matter what method you use. You're still _doctors_.

But it still sting to have to be treated differently just because your way of doing it was different.

“Good afternoon, Dr. Kim,”

Seunghyun bowed stiffly as a group of young doctors greeted him in passing. He chuckled to himself.

Guess he had to get used to this new atmosphere.


End file.
